With You
by bigblackbox
Summary: Beca sprained her ankle from playing basketball and Chloe takes care of her.


Beca carefully walked to the living room with a bandage wrapped around her ankle. She had sprained it while basketball that afternoon. The DJ sat down on the couch and sighed, she was exhausted. Her phone buzzed minutes later and received a text from Chloe.

_I'll be home soon. Love you x_

_Okay. Love you too, stay safe._

Chloe entered the apartment they shared half an hour later and found Beca sleeping on the couch. She looked cute in the redhead's old varsity jacket and it was big on her. Chloe noticed her ankle was wrapped in bandage, and there was an ice pak with cloth over it on the coffee table. Chloe frowned and plopped on to the couch next to Beca and gently kissed her forehead.

"Babe," she said quietly as she tapped Beca lightly.

The DJ's eyes fluttered open and smiled at the redhead's presence.

"Hey," Beca groggily said. She wrapped her hands around Chloe's neck and pulled her down for a kiss before she got up.

"How was saving lives?" she smirked. Chloe worked as a Nurse Intern at a private hospital.

"It was very good, I learned so much today. What happened?" Chloe pouted and pointed at the younger girl's ankle. The brunette frowned.

"I sprained my ankle while playing basketball with Jesse," she said as she stood up and screeched in pain when she stood up and accidentally put pressure on her left ankle.

Chloe was worried and you could tell by her ocean eyes, she gripped the younger girl's arm and set her down.

"Don't. You will hurt yourself more. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you. "

"Just please pass me my laptop bag. I need to finish my mixes so Luke can play them tomorrow."

"You're not going to work tomorrow are you?" Chloe questioned before giving Beca her laptop bag.

Beca sighed. "I don't know. Jesse can drop by tomorrow and I'll give him my USB."

"Just stay tomorrow. I'll take care of you." Chloe pulled Beca in for a kiss before tackling her on to the couch. Beca squealed and Chloe laughed.

"Quit it, Beale!" She smirked and playfully shoved her girlfriend.

Chloe laughed. "I love you,"

"I love you too"

* * *

The following morning, Beca woke up with an empty space beside her. The smell of breakfast food filtered the air. She noticed her ankle was replaced with a cleaner bandage, with a small block of ice pak attacked to it and crutches still in wrapping plastic leaning on the wall.

She got up, walked a few steps before she fell on to the ground. In the living room, Chloe heard a loud thump and quickly rushed to their room. When she entered the room she found Beca on the floor, eyes tight shut, hands around her ankle.

"Becs, are you okay? What happened?" Chloe asked before kneeling down.

"I tried to get up but I think I sprained my ankle again, or it got worse. I don't know." She screeched.

"Baby, next time just call me, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." The redhead pouted and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheeks before helping her sit on the bed.

Chloe tapped her lap and Beca placed her foot on top. She started to roll Beca's ankle around. The brunette winced a little and she stopped immediately.

"Just tell me to stop when it hurts, okay?" Beca nodded. She continued rolling Beca's ankle and touched each part gently to locate which area it hurts. Chloe then put ice on it for ten minutes and wrapped it back in bandage. Beca relaxed for a little before Chloe helped her up. She handed her the crutches and she placed them under her arm and Chloe assisted her to the kitchen.

Two plates of toast with scrambled eggs and bacon were neatly set on the table. Chloe pulled the chair out to let Beca sit.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Chloe." She smiled warmly.

"It's okay. It's like my job anyway," Red hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Beca smiled.

The two enjoyed their breakfast together and they shared a comfortable silence.

Once Chloe finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher, she slumped down on the couch next to Beca while she scrolled down for movies.

"I thought you hated movies," she said as she covered both of them with a blanket.

"Well, I do but I'd rather spend my time watching movies with you than go to work." she pecked a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"You're so cheesy and sweet." She smirked.

Beca chuckled. She leaned in closer for a kiss and then _The Pursuit of Happyness _started playing.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


End file.
